straznicy_magiifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Thomas Cats
Thomas/Tom/Wild Arrow Cats- antropomorficzny kociak,Extin, główny bohater seri Opis Tom jest Extinem-przyszłym królem zwierząt. Posiada w swoich genach wszystkie istniejące stworzenia, i nadnaturalne i normalne. Kocha konie i ich świat. Ma bardzo dobre i szczere serce. Na codzień jest kochanym, troskliwym kociakiem, a gdy zmienia się w swoje alter ego, staje się obrońcą Nowego Yorku, tajemniczym Wild Arrowem-postrachem bandytów i wampirów. Jest bardzo odpowiedzialny, ale za razem chce być dzieckiem, na co sam sobie nie zezwala, po jego zachowaniu aż ciężko uwierzyć, że ma dopiero 10 lat. Wygląd-Tom Tom ma ciemną szarogranatową sierść.Jak na swój wiek (dziesięć lat) jest bardzo niski i chudy. Ma ledwo 130 cm wzrostu i waży zaledwie 20 kg. Ma neonowo-zielone oczy. Z tąd powstała pierwsza część jego prawdziwego imienia-Wild- w kulturze z której pochodzi, słowo neon jest równoznaczne ze słowem wild. Z kolei druga część-Arrow- wzięła się z tąd,że ma on plecach pręgę w kształcie strzały. Na jego pyszczku jest odmianka w kształcie drzewa. Na lewej części czoła ma bliznę wyglądającą jak litera ,,T''. Nosi zieloną rozpiętą koszule w kratę, a pod nią ma luźną białą koszulkę. Nosi luźne jeansy i zielone (sporo za duże) trampki i okazyjnie zielony melonik. Gdy jeździ konno ma na sobie beżowe bryczesy z pełnym lejem, gumowe sztyblety i brązowe rękawiczki. Wygląd-Arrow Jego ubranie znacznie się różni od normalnego. Jako Arrow ma szmaragdową kurtkę ze sztucznej skóry, na której ma żelazną,kuloodporną zbroje swojej przodkini Naomi. Zbroja jest zapinana na plecach i nie jest połączona z kurtką. Do kurtki jest przyczepiony głęboki kaptur. Po lewej stronie ma pelerynę, której Tom bardzo nie lubi, ale nosi ją z szacunku do dziadka. Ma wysokie, wiązane, zgniło zielone trapery na bardzo grubej podeszwie przez co wydaje się być wyższy aż o 25 cm. Przez ramię przechodzi pasek kończący się pokrowcem na strzały. Wokół oczy ma ciemnozieloną obwódkę. Na rękach ma ukryte ostrza, które służą mu do ,,ataków trola''. Historia Urodził się na alaskańskiej tundrze 29 lutego 2004 r. Gdy miał 2 mies. na jego plemię napadli wrogowie. Jego ojciec-Alex, broniąc stada poległ w walce. Z kolei jego mama i piątka rodzeństwa zostali zastrzeleni w ucieczce. Tylko Tom i jego o cztery lata starsza siostra Jerry przeżyli tę tragiczną noc. Potem siostra chcąc bronić młodszego brata zabrała go na statek do Anglii. Tam ze schroniska uratowali suczkę Tosię, która miała iść na uśpienie. Niestety, nieznanym sposobem Tom znalazł się na statku do USA. I tak się rozdzielili. Kociak trafił do Nowego Jorku gdzie znaleźli go jego przyszywani bracia-Leo,Raph,Donnie i Mickey. Z początku Splinter nie chciał zezwolić synom na zatrzymanie kotka, jednak gdy maluszek spojrzał mu w oczy zobaczył w nim potencjał. Co za tym idzie pozwolił synom zatrzymać Toma. Potem kłócili się jak nazwać nowego członka rodziny. Stanęło na propozycji Leo - Tomie. Z czasem Tom zaczął okazywać swoje niezwykłe umiejętności. Mówienie,chodzenie na dwóch łapach, niezwykła zwinność i inteligencja były niezwykłym zaskoczeniem dla całej rodziny. Tom był bardzo grzecznym i posłusznym dzieckiem. Nie sprawiał żadnych problemów, starał się nikomu nie przeszkadzać. Gdy miał dziesięć lat znalazł tajemniczy las o nazwie Nieba Magica (magiczna mgła). Tam spotkał klacz o imieniu Soi, która pokochała Toma jak własne źrebie. I to dzięki niej zaczął odkrywać swoje magiczne zdolności. Gdybym miała całą historię Toma to bym was zanudziła XD, o ile już tego nie zrobiłam.... Charakter - Tom Gdy był mały, nie sprawiał absolutnie żadnych problemów. Był cichy i spokojny, wręcz wydawał się niewidoczny. Prawie na wszystko mówił ,,Tak", ,,Jasnę". Przez co był często wykorzystywany przez braci, a przede wszystkim przez Rapha. Delikatny i strachliwy kotek zmienił się gwałtownie z odkryciem Niebla Magicka. Zmienił się pod wpływem Soi, która pokazała mu jak być pewnym siebie. Pod jej wpływem stał się odważny, pewny siebie i optymistyczny. Wielka zmiana zaskoczyła wszystkich w jego otoczeniu, ale najbardziej samego Toma. Stał się spokojniejszą wersją klaczy. Jednak strach przed ludźmi pozostał mu na zawsze. Jedynie nie bał się April, Caseygo i Karai. Jest najdojrzalszy ze swojego rodzeństwa. Ma olbrzymie poczucie odpowiedzialności. Pod względem charakteru jest najbardziej podobny do Leo. W stosunku do kobiet jest uprzejmy i miły, przez co jest obiektem westchnień wielu kotek w jego otoczeniu. Ale go bardzo te,,zaloty" denerwują, a to dlatego, że ma juz swoja wybrankę, której jest wierny niczym pies. Charakter - Arrow Jako Arrow jest niezwykle niebezpiecznym wojownikiem. Wypuszcza dziką bestię ukrytą w sobie, ale umie nad nią panować. Jest tajemniczy, cichy i przerażający. Ma swoje zasady, a mianowicie - nie zabija. Ani nawet nie rani. Kiedy spotka kogoś ze swojej rodziny gdy jest Arrowem ucieka, bądź stara się pod przykrywką pomóc. By nikomu nie zrobić krzywdy nie posiada strzał zdolnych wyrządzić stałych urazów, a jego ostrza wykonane są z miękiego żelaza. Mimo iż wzbudza strach, większość ludzi uważa go za bohatera. Zdolności-magiczne Posiada zielone,motyle ,lekko poszarpane na końcach skrzydła, na początku przeszkadzały mu, ale z czasem bardzo jepolubił i teraz nie wyobraża sobie bez nich życia. Zana też język EQUSS, język, którym posługują się konie, nikt poza nim go nie zna. Ma wzrok orła, za którego pomocą może niezauważenie obserwować wrogów, pamięć genetyczną- może patrzeć oczami swoich przodków i uczyć się tego co potrafili. Patrzenie w stecz- może cofać się umysłowo w czasie do wydarzeń, które wydarzyły się conajmniej 10 lat wcześniej. Kontakt ze zmarłymi - może rozmawiać i pomagać tym, którzy nie mogą odejść. Zdolności-zwyczajne Jest niezwykle zwinny, najzwinniejszy ze swojej rodziny.Potrafi biegać z prędkością dźwięku, podnosić olbrzymie ciężary. Umie wystrzelić 40 strzał w ciągu 60 sekund. Wychodzi, że na wystrzelenie jednej strzały potrzebuje 1,5 sekundy. w parkurze radzi sobie świetnie, tak jak jego bracia. W jeździe konnej nie ma sobie równych. Na nauczenie się podstawowych umiejętności potrzebował jednego dnia. Na swojej klaczy przeskoczył najwyżej 2,5 m. Trenuje biegi przełojowe (cross). Formy postawowe Tom posiada 6 form podstawowych, w te postaci ,może przemieniać się najczęściej, a są to: Jastrząb Wygląda jak zwykły jastrząb, lecz jego pióra mają kolor jego sierści, na głowie ma więcej piór wyglądających jak włosy. Wyraźnie widać neonowy kolor oczu.Oczywiście nosi swój klejnot i totury-swój i swojego taty. Bardzo lubi tę postać i porusza się w niej dość często. Sznaucer W tej postaci jest sznaucerem miniaturowym kolory szaro-bialego. Jak w każdej postaci uwagę zwracają oczy. Na ogonie ma pędzelek z sierści. Welonych Jest krzyżówką welociraptora i dejnonycha. Ma szarą skórę pokrytą szmaragdowymi piórami. Jego ogon wygląda jak wielkie pióro. Wzdłuż szyi niczym grzywa idą pióra przypominające włosy. Pod względem budowy przypomina welociraptora z ,,Jurassic Park" Mozazaur Jest to jego największa postać. Ma skórę koloru szaro-zielonego, tak niczym się nie różni od innych przedstawicieli tego gatunku. Koń Jest to postać jego totura. Ma swoją odmiankę, szczotki pęcinowe i zielony kantar. Jest maści myszatej, tylko grzywa ma taki sam kolor co ciało. Relacje Soi Jest ona dla niego jak zastępcza mama. Ze względu na to, że straciła źrebaka przelewa wszystkie swoje instynkty macierzyńskie na Toma. Dla niego jest bardziej przyjaciółką niż mamą, ale pozwala jej nosić jak kotka swoje młode. Pomiędzy nimi jest głęboka więź, jest to spowodowane tym, że Soi jest toturem Toma. Była z nim gdy był malutki, dbała o niego...tyle, że jeszcze była duchem. Kiedy Tom miał 4 lata Soi musiała go opuścić by mogła stać się żywą istotą. Nie pamiętała o Tomie, ale gdy po raz pierwszy go zobaczyła poczuła, że musi się nim zająć. Wydaje się, że Soi próbuje chronić Toma przed złem świata, co nie zawsze się jej udaję. Dażą się olbrzymim zaufaniem i są do siebie bardzo podobni. Splinter Splinter jest dla niego jak ojciec. Tom nigdy nie mówił do niego ,,mistrzu" czy ,,sensej". Relacja między nimi jest raczej normalna. Od zawsze Splinter próbował syna nauczyć walczyć, lecz nie udawało mu się to. Jednak Tom czuje repsekt przed nim i sprawia wrażenie, że trochę się go boi. Przez to rzadko rozmawiają wprost, a jak już to bardzo wylewnie. Leo Są do siebie bardzo podobni. Jednak przez to, że jeden jest najstarszy, a drugi najmłodszy, często dochodzi między nimi do nieporozumień, nie widzą jak wiele ich łączy. Leo nie chce doprowadzić do siebie myśli, że Tom niekiedy jest lepszym dowódcą od niego. Mimo to obydwaj bardzo się kochają i gdy jednemu z braci coś się dzieje pomagają bez zastanowienia. Mają do siebie szacunek i zaufanie, nawzajem posiadają swoje sekrety, ale trzymają je w tajemnicy. Raph Tom stara być w dobrych relacjach z Raphaelem. Gdy żółw jest wkurzony robi wszystko by pomóc mu się opanować. Nie raz kociak powstrzymywał brata przed nieprzemyślanymi krokami. Ale, jeśli Raph spotka się z Arrowem są w stanie zrobić wszystko by wygrać. Tom w takich sytuacjach unika ataków, lecz czasami Arrow bierze nad nim górę i stara się wygrać starcie. Mimo to łączy ich wrażliwość i wzajemna braterska miłość. Donnie Z nim ma zwyczajną relacje. Donnie czasami jest w szoku inteligencji kotka. Na ogół wszystko jest między nimi normalnie. Mickey Nie zawsze się dogadują. Jest to spowodowane kontrastem charakterów. Mickey jest infantywnym nastolatkiem, a Tom elokwentnym dzieckiem. Toma denerwuję jego dziecinne zachowanie, które często wciąga całą drużynę w kłopoty. Z kolei Mickey nie rozumie dorosłości braciszka, uważa, że powinien częściej wypuszczać swoje wewnętrzne dziecko. Jednak bardzo się kochają (niekiedy potrafią zamienić się miejscami.) Selena Tom i Selena tworzą bardzo szczęśliwą parę. Przy innych nie są zbyt wylewni w uczuciach. Jednak gdy są sami są słodką i kochającą się parą. Jednocześnie są też przyjaciółmi, gotowymi sobie pomóc. Tom ma pewność, że ich związek przetrwa, gdyż zobaczył w wizji ich własny ślub. Ciekwostki -Tom jest wegetarianinem, ma poważne uczulenie na mięso. Prawdopodobnie jest tak dlatego, że jego toturem jest koń-zwierzę roślinożerne. - Toturem Toma jest koń, jest to bardzo rzadki i silny totur. Może go posiadać wyłącznie alfa. Soi właśnie jest nim. - Tom boji się broni białej i palnej, ma zaufanie jedynie do łuku swojego przodka-Ezio Terrare - Nienawidzi wampirów. - Uwielbia rysować i świetnie mu to wychodzi. - Osobiście wytrenował trzy konie i wyleczył jednego. - Jedyna postać jakiej nie może zmienić to smok, jest to jedyne stworzenie,którego genów nie posiada. Zastępnikiem tego zwierzęcia jest entelodonti-smokopodobny kosmiczny stwór. - Tom patrzył oczami Chusa- pierwszego ani-worriora,żył 2 tys. lat p.n.e w Egipcie,Ezio Terrare- jego oczami patrzył najczęściej i to od niego nauczył się walczyć, żył w 1200 r w Zakopanem, Naomi- ani-worriorka, która założyła ostatni oddział ani-worriorów w Japonii na początku epoki renesansu, Cheysa- ani-worriora pirata, który z Argentyny przeniósł się na Alaskę w latach 1658-1660 i Yuko- rozumiała język EQUUS, wychowywał ją koń-Anu, jest prapraprababcią Toma. - Tom jest ostatnim ani-worriorem starej (dobrej)generacji. Kategoria:Postaci